What Meaning a Name Has
by hawkmoon93
Summary: The Sky High freshmen are now seniors and their last assignment is to choose their hero names. Warren has already graduated, though he is mentioned, and there is an OC named Livia. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters, though Livia is mine.

Hello, this is my first fanfic, so let me know how you like it or where improvements are needed. It is kind of a random scene that I thought about while watching the movie a while ago. On another note, my OC Livia is a flyer and she has some control over the wind. Other than that, please enjoy

The process of choosing one's hero name has always been a difficult one for the graduating seniors at Sky High. One had to make the decision with care, or else they risk getting stuck with an awkward label like that one heroine with the water powers, Wet Woman. Livia was sitting in the cafeteria pondering over her name of choice. She knew that with her wind powers, she could easily end up with a moniker like Blow Girl. She flipped through the pocket dictionary she kept in her school bag, looking for inspiration. As she thought upon words that reflected the concept of air, one of her friends Layla joined her at the table.

"Hey, Liv. Still working on your hero name?" greeted Layla.

"Yup. We all can't be as lucky as you in picking our names. The Green Lady sounds appropriately mature and plant based. I can't really think of anything for my name that hasn't been used or that doesn't sound stupid" replied Livia.

"What about Wind Warrior?" asked Will as he sat down at the table with his lunch tray.

"It's been done already," sighed Livia. "Wind Warrior was one of the old school flyers in the late 1970's." She shook her head before attacking the food on her long-neglected tray. She looked up from her pizza slice when Zach, Magenta, and Ethan sat down.

"I wish that we could have as easy a time in choosing our hero names as Warren did," complained Zach. "I mean how badass does Flamebird sound to you?"

"It was undeniably one of the best name choices in his graduating class," agreed Ethan. "For my own name, I think I have finally settled on Flux."

Livia could not help but agree with his choice of name, because Ethan's powers were a far cry from the simple melting that he could do his freshman year. He could now dissolve his body and then reassemble it into many different shapes, as well as melt and solidify inanimate objects. Her other friends agreed with Ethan's choice, though Zach did have to make a joke about Ethan being known as Popsicle. When Magenta asked Will about his name he just shrugged. "Since my mom is Jetstream and my Dad is The Commander, they already picked one that will go with the whole Stronghold Three idea. I'm going to be The Guardian."

"That sounds nice," said Layla as she beamed at her boyfriend. In return, Will put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

Magenta rolled her eyes at the two before sarcastically commenting "Oh, I bet they agonized over that name for hours."

Will just shook his head, while Zach and Ethan snickered. Layla rose to her boyfriend's defense shooting back "Well, I bet that you don't have a name picked out, now do you Maj?"

Magenta just smirked. "You're looking at Metamorpha. Since I've outgrown the stage where I could only shift into a guinea pig, I've become a new woman."

Zach leaned over to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Now that's my girl." Her reply was to shift her hands into claws and scratch at his hands. He yowled and let go of her shoulders, but Livia thought that Maj's claws could do nothing about the glow of pride he had in his eyes.

"I have been thinking about viable names for Zach," began Ethan, "and so far I have Luminary, Intensity, Glow Guy, Light Ray…"

"I like the sound of Intensity," interrupted Zach. "It makes me sound cool and more…intense."

"I think that was the point, genius," commented Magenta.

"So let me get this straight," pronounced Livia. "You guys all have awesome names like Guardian, Metamorpha, Green Lady, Flux, and Intensity, and Warren has a cool name like Flamebird, but my only suggestion from you guys has been Wind Warrior?"

"Sorry, we just got distracted finding our own hero names," Layla apologized.

"Nah, I'm just getting stressed because my name choice is due sixth period and I still haven't thought of anything interesting yet."

"It's okay Liv," consoled Zach. "We'll find you something. How about Blow Girl?"

"Somehow I knew you would be the one to suggest that name," replied Livia.

"So how about Cyclone, Cloudburst, Airstream, Whirlwind, or Tempest?" suggested Will.

"Been done, no way, sounds too similar to your mom's name, been done, and been done," exhaled Livia.

"Geez there have been a lot of air and wind-type heroes haven't there?" asked Zach incredulously.

"And heroines," added Layla. Everyone just looked at her with the **we know **expression and she held her hands up in apology.

"Have you thought about looking at different wind-based people in history and mythology?" asked Ethan.

"Leave it to the nerd to think of something like that," mocked Magenta.

"Can it Maj," Livia hissed before turning back to Ethan. "That is actually a good idea. Can you guys think of any wind deities?"

"Well there is Aeolus, ruler of the winds in Greek mythology; Fujin, a Japanese wind god; Njord in Norse mythology…" supplied Ethan.

"Thanks, but none of them sound really right," said Livia thoughtfully. The others started throwing out suggestions, but she held her hand up to stop them. "Just let me think for a couple of minutes guys." Her friends watched as she muttered to herself and shook her head. When she started paging through her pocket dictionary again, they turned their attention to talking about Will's shirt, which oddly enough, was not in a shade of red, white, or blue. Suddenly, Livia slammed her dictionary on the table. "I have it!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Layla excitedly.

"What name have you decided on?" questioned Magenta.

"I have thought about it, and the name that really jumps out at me is Zephyr," proclaimed Livia.

"Hmmm, that is a pretty cool name, Liv. You sure it's not taken?" said Ethan.

"Yep, I'm sure that no other hero or heroine has this name," smiled Livia, clearly satisfied with her choice. After thinking about a hero name for over a week, it was a relief to her to finally have chosen one. Livia liked the sound and the idea of being called Zephyr. Mythologically, it was the lightest and gentlest wind, but it didn't make her sound like some kind of pushover. It was the type of name that she could be proud of and one that would not become inappropriate as she got older, like one classmates choice of Battle Babe. She knew that her friends had chosen well with their names and she looked forward to seeing the faces of those at graduation when they revealed their new superhero identities of Guardian, Green Lady, Flux, Intensity, Metamorpha, and Zephyr. It would be years later though, before Livia truly understood the respect that would accompany her and her friends' chosen titles.


End file.
